Kindred Dragon Spirits
by BonneNuit
Summary: In chapter 123 when Gazille goes to save Natsu, he comes across a sight he hadn’t expected. GazillexNatsu one-sided LaxusxNatsu. Contains sexual content, violence, cursing and a bit of crack.


**Pairing: Gazille x Natsu one sided Laxus x Natsu**

**Summary: In chapter 123 when Gazille comes to save Natsu, he comes across a sight he hadn't expected to see. There's a bit of crack, although I try to keep it 'serious.' Heh, it made me laugh reading through the manga chapters to see the title 'Kindred Dragon Spirits!' It is canon now, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or make any money off of this story.**

**Contains: Lemon, sex, smut, cursing, violence.**

**Beta: Warrior Nun. Who kicks ass. **

Kindred Dragon Spirits

Gazille thought that Laxus was just a pissed off member of Fairy Tail who was trying to prove his worth. That he just wanted to be the biggest bastard around. He had followed the sounds of the fighting and easily found their location in the cathedral where he saw something very strange.

"Mgh!"

Natsu's cry of surprise was muffled by Laxus' mouth and his fire-ridden hands clawed at Laxus' chest to try and get the lightening-user off of him.

Gazille stared as Laxus grabbed Natsu's hands and held them to the side so he could kiss Natsu deeper.

"What the fuck?"

Laxus glanced up to where Gazille was perched and smirked before pulling away from the kiss. Natsu panted and tried to push away from Laxus, but Laxus yanked him to his body and wrapped his arms around the dragon slayer.

"Gazille!" Natsu cried out and Laxus frowned at him. "He's gone crazy or something!"

"This bastard pits the entire guild against each other and it takes a kiss for you to think he's crazy?" Gazille asked incredulously and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah!"

Gazille stared at Natsu with a dead pan expression while Laxus frowned at Natsu.

"Now, Natsu, I thought you were always up for some fun." Laxus said and tightened his hold on him. "Don't tell me you're going to back down now."

"A fight! I'm always up for a fight!"

"Just consider this a fight then." Laxus' piercing eyes bore into Natsu's as he stared at him in a way that suggested what would happen if Natsu were to refuse.

Gazille felt something odd tighten in his chest at the thought of Natsu going along with it, but his fears quickly dissipated as Natsu tried to punch Laxus. Laxus' face twisted in anger and he threw Natsu on the ground, making him skid across it.

"You're pathetic! Someone like me does not get turned down!"

He sent a bolt of lightning at Natsu, but before it could hit, Gazille leaped forward and snatched him up. Laxus hissed angrily as Gazille kept his hand firmly on Natsu's belt while Natsu looked up at him questioningly.

"I thought you guys were nakama." Gazille said calmly and raised a bolted eyebrow. "This guy is mine to take out."

Laxus stared at them for a moment before he raised an eyebrow. "On a date? I didn't realize that Natsu would date trash like Phantom."

Gazille growled and narrowed his eyes. "Not like that! I meant kick his ass!"

"Er, Gazille?"

Gazille started and looked down at Natsu, who he was still holding. Or rather, clutching to him rather closely. So he dropped him. Natsu fell with a grunt and Gazille rubbed his hand on his shirt as though to wipe off any residue that Natsu would have left.

"Tch, I'll handle Laxus." Natsu grumbled as he got to his feet. "Nobody kisses me without asking for permission!"

"You don't care that he's a guy?"

Laxus was beginning to feel like a third wheel as Natsu and Gazille began to talk, acting like he wasn't there even though he was the topic of discussion.

"Why would I Care if Laxus is a guy?"

"Because he kissed you!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm pissed."

"Because he's a guy."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oi!" Laxus' eye began to crackle with lightening as his temper began to rise. "I'm the one who fucking kissed you, pay attention to me!"

"Don't interrupt us!" Gazille and Natsu shouted at Laxus who was getting even more pissed off by the second.

"Listen, you metallic weakling, Natsu is mine for the taking and I won't have you interrupting!"

"Oi…" Natsu frowned as he was about to interrupt, but Gazille's temper was too much as well.

"Trash like you has no right to claim him!"

"What about you, you're just a Phantom Lord Mage who's trying to fit in where he doesn't belong!"

"You're the enemy of the guild, and we will protect it!" Gazille shot back.

"You're protecting the guild?" Natsu asked curiously and Gazille could only think how lucky it was that Natsu was oblivious to the tension surrounding him.

"It's my choice whether to destroy or protect it!"

"I thought there wasn't room for two dragons in the sky?" Natsu asked curiously.

"… The thunder is making it an unfit place to fly."

"Your metaphors are driving me crazy!" Laxus snapped, but was ignored yet again.

"This is a one time thing, alright?" Natsu tried to establish, making Gazille's eyes flare heatedly.

"Damn right it is! I'm going to settle things with you one of these days!"

"If I wasn't about to kill you and take Natsu for myself, I would advise you two to seek counseling."

"Fuck off!" Gazille said. "Our relationship isn't like that!"

"Then why do you care that I kissed Natsu so much?"

Gazille's mouth opened and closed. "That- I don't care, okay!"

"You're getting awful defensive." Laxus said and studied Gazille.

"Yeah, why do you care?" Natsu asked curiously and cocked his head to the side to study Gazille.

"I don't care!"

"So I can kiss Laxus as much as I want and you wouldn't mind?"

Gazille's brain froze and it took a moment for him to reboot, but in the few seconds in which he wasn't able to think, his body acted instinctively and he grabbed Natsu by his pink hair and crushed their mouths together. Natsu made a surprised noise and before he had a chance to push Gazille away or react to it, Gazille regained control of himself and pulled away.

"What are you doing to Natsu?"

Erza had recovered from the lightening blasts and had walked in on the rather unfortunate scene which made Gazille seem like the bad guy.

"Wait, Laxus started it!" Gazille tried to protest but Laxus looked at his nails with interest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Erza, please don't kiss me too!" Natsu pleaded and hid behind Gazille who was the most recent offender.

"Don't use me as a shield!"

"Why not, aren't you an iron shield?"

"Stop cowering behind me trash!"

"These two…" Erza trailed off as she glared at Laxus. "Don't think I'll let you off the hook, I saw you kiss Natsu."

"Why does Laxus kissing Natsu seem more important than Laxus threatening to kill the entire town?" Gazille questioned as Natsu tugged at his shirt and hissed at him to not question Erza.

"Laxus didn't manage to destroy the town though." Erza said slowly as thought Gazille had problems understanding what she was saying.

"I'm hungry." Natsu grumbled as Erza and Laxus began to argue. Gazille glanced at Natsu and then walked away from the idiotic situation with Natsu right behind him. "Hey, Gazille?"

"What?" Gazille snapped and glared at Natsu who frowned.

"I was just going to ask if we could do that kissing thing again."

Gazille stopped walking immediately and stared at Natsu incredulously. "What did you say?"

"I want to do that kissing thing again with you."

The iron dragon slayer was trying really hard to maintain control f himself, but Natsu wasn't making it very easy.

"Fine-"

"Don't even think about it." Erza had apparently finished her business with Laxus and quickly caught up to them. "Laxus canceled the hall of thunder, so now I am free to deal with you."

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Natsu yelled and hid behind Gazille yet again. But Gazille wouldn't back down from the violent woman that looked like she wanted to kill him.

"Erza." Gazille said simply and the woman narrowed her eyes.

"Come here Natsu, Gazille and I are going to have a talk."

Gazille growled and grabbed Natsu by his arm before he could move any further. "No. Natsu has made it clear he is just as interested in me as I am in him."

"Natsu is too much of an idiot to know what he wants."

"Hey!" Natsu called out, insulted, but he was ignored.

"You and the other members of Fairy Tail underestimate him far too much."

"Oh? Are you not a member yourself of Fairy Tail?"

"Hey!" Natsu tried to get their attention but he was still ignored.

"Natsu can decide for himself."

"No, he can't!" Erza shouted and Natsu finally had enough of it. He knew what he wanted. So he stepped in between the two feuding mages and grabbed Gazille by his thick, black hair and crushed their mouths together.

Gazille eyes widened in shock before he wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and pulled him close tightly. Natsu moaned and opened his mouth so Gazille could explore it almost languidly.

Erza wasn't surprised at all by the interaction. If Lucy or Happy were there they might have stopped it, but Erza didn't see any point in it. Even when Natsu was little, he wanted a little dragon (and got Happy via supposedly-dragon egg). So if he wanted to attempt to make little dragons with Gazille despite the biological incompatibility, he was more than welcome to.

But when Gazille ripped his mouth from Natsu's and began to trail biting, wet kisses down to his throat after yanking the scarf off, she thought she should intervene.

"You're still in public." She mentioned off-handedly and Gazille glanced over her to only glare.

He nudged Natsu down onto his back where he laid sprawled on the streets with Gazille tasting every inch of skin that he could.

"What the fuck!?" Laxus yelled as he stumbled on them and Erza sighed.

"Maybe I should have yelled louder to make them stop?" She said as she pondered, ignoring the others.

Natsu and Gazille managed to collect their thoughts enough to get off the ground, but continued to kiss heatedly. Laxus growled at them and made to lunge, but Erza snagged him before he could do any more damage and watched in faint amusement as Natsu remembered to grab his precious scarf.

"He's mine!" Laxus began to throw another tantrum but Erza cuffed him on the side of the head with her armored hand and he was momentarily distracted enough for them to get away. "Bitch."

…

Natsu and Gazille fell onto the bed as they shed their clothes. In their impatience, the shirts and pants seemed to fight them and Natsu ended up ripping Gazille's shirt off in irritation. Gazille couldn't summon enough attention to care as he pushed Natsu onto his back and swirled two fingers in his mouth.

In a daze, Natsu stared up at him and allowed his legs to fall apart when Gazille nudged them open. Gazille gripped Natsu's hair and kissed his neck as he searched for Natsu's entrance with his fingers.

"You're mine now." Gazille said with a growl and Natsu wasn't in any state to disagree.

Two fingers slipped inside of Natsu and he scrunched up his nose in pain, but did nothing to deter him.

"Laxus will never have you!" Gazille practically snarled as he thrust his fingers in and out of Natsu who arched and cried out for Gazille. "I want you to say it." He spread them apart now, and rotated them so they were angled against Natsu's prostate perfectly. "Say it!"

"Gazille, you bastard, fuck me!"

Gazille was a little startled by the heat and clarity in Natsu's voice, but he smirked and pulled away to look at Natsu's beautifully flushed face and glaring eyes.

"You are way too coherent."

"Gazille." Natsu growled and grabbed Gazille by his hair and pulled him so their noses bumped together. "If you don't fuck me right now I'm going to go find Laxus."

Gazille's eyes which resembled screws with their thick slits dividing his iris in half, narrowed dangerously. Natsu was playing with fire, and everyone knew how he much he loved it. But Gazille was forged in the hottest fire and came away unscathed.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it."

For one heart-stopping moment, Natsu was afraid he had pissed Gazille off and he really would leave. His fears, however, were unfounded as Gazille ripped his fingers from Natsu and spit onto his hand. Natsu gazed up at Gazille as he slicked himself up and then guided his aching dick to Natsu's entrance.

Gazille glanced up and their eyes met. Natsu couldn't look away; he couldn't do anything but be entranced by Gazille who was staring back just as intently.

"You're mine forever."

Natsu nodded eagerly and continued to stare. Gazille leaned down and kissed him almost softly at first before becoming more aggressive as he gripped Natsu's hip. Natsu tensed when Gazille thrust in and would have shot away from him if Gazille wasn't holding him so tightly.

"Shiittt…" Natsu hissed and squirmed around as Gazille penetrated him with no signs of relenting. "That hurts!"

"Of course it does!" Gazille said. His voice strangled with pleasure. "My dick's much bigger than your asshole, moron!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Tch." Gazille snorted and moved his grip from Natsu's hips to his knees and pressed them further apart.

"Ah!" Natsu clenched his eyes shut and arched his back, making Gazille furrow his eyebrow.

"If you would relax, it wouldn't hurt as much." Gazille said and groaned as he slid in completely.

Natsu panted beneath him refused to meet his eyes.

"Relax, Natsu." Gazille ordered a bit heatedly and shifted inside Natsu, making Natsu. "I said to fucking relax!"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Natsu yelled. "Give me some slack, this is my first time!"

Gazille was surprised, very surprised. Sure Natsu was tight, but he was so enthusiastic and aggressive that he didn't think he was. A twinge of guilt burned in his chest as he thought about how roughly he made Natsu's first time, but he didn't think Natsu would appreciate being babied. So instead, he asked him a question that felt most important to him at the moment.

"I thought that you and Grey had…"

Natsu glared at him and unclenched his fingers from the bed to punch Gazille in the face. Gazille jerked more in surprise then in pain, making Natsu shift and hiss.

"That hurt, asshole." Natsu muttered and then moved his knees from underneath Gazille's hands. "Let go of me."

Gazille only did so reluctantly because he was afraid that Natsu would call it off, but instead Natsu wrapped his legs around Gazille's waist and squirmed a little.

"You can move now, you know."

Gazille didn't take even a second to consider it. He was inside of Natsu who was willing, hot, and far too seductive for his own good. Not to mention all _his. _

"Ah! Gazille!" Natsu held onto Gazille's shoulders tightly as he rocked against him and twisted his hips so Gazille pressed against his prostate.

Gazille didn't say a word and reclaimed his hold on Natsu's legs to push them up and over his shoulder. He knew Natsu was flexible enough for it because he had spent far too much time watching Natsu train and stretch. He could handle it.

The only response to Gazille's slight change in position from Natsu was to reach up and grab the upper edge of the mattress because Gazille didn't have a headboard.

"Faster!" Natsu yelled and his breath quickened as Gazille did just that.

Gazille was breathing hard too, now, and he began to kiss Natsu's neck and suck. Blood collected just below the surface of the skin and reddened before Gazille bit down with his sharp teeth. Normal, blunt teeth would only bruise and pinch the skin, but Gazille's teeth were sharp and strong, and easily cut into his skin for the blood to trickle out.

Natsu reached one hand up and entangles his fingers in Gazille's thick, long tresses. Gazille purred in response and sucked the blood languidly, tasting it but not gulping it down. Natsu's fingers tightened in his hair and Gazille let his teeth pop out of the skin and nuzzled the bloody area.

"That's good." Natsu said, but the words were slightly slurred with pleasure and he sighed as Gazille began to stroke his erection.

Soft, bloody kisses decorated his face before Gazille kissed him on the mouth. Natsu could taste his own metallic fluid and wondered if Gazille gained any strength from the iron in blood. But that thought was shoved aside as Gazille pistoned in and out of him while still pumping his hard and aching cock.

"Gazille, fuck, I love you!" Natsu cried loudly and Gazille's thrusts only falter for a moment as the words registered. Gazille paused mid-kiss and he pulled away with a frown to stare down at Natsu who was blissfully unaware that his words had affected Gazille so deeply.

"I-I…" Gazille tried to get the words out as his face turned bright red, but Natsu wouldn't let him as he crushed their lips together in another passionate kiss.

Any thoughts he might have had on the subject disappeared as his groin tightened in anticipation of release. He could feel that Natsu was close as well and he wanted them to come together, but he knew it would be hard to time it.

So instead he jerked Natsu off even faster and grinned as he cried out into his mouth and spurted all over his hand. Natsu jerked and spasmed around him, and just as Gazille predicted the sensation was too much for him to handle and he followed his lover into ecstasy.

The tight convulsions around his cock milked his pleasure from him and he rested his head against Natsu's trembling body. Natsu was already slipping into drowsiness and Gazille reluctantly pushed himself up and slipped out of him.

"Ugh…" Natsu made a face in discomfort and then wrinkled his nose at the sticky feeling inside of him and on his stomach.

Gazille wiped himself down with his ruined shirt (courtesy of Natsu) and handed it to Natsu who grimaced and cleaned himself up. After Natsu tossed it aside and collapsed back onto the bed, Gazille lay on his side facing Natsu and hesitantly began to stroke Natsu's side and back.

Natsu, who was also facing Gazille, opened his eyes and stared at Gazille who swallowed, but didn't look away.

"Gazille?"

"What?" Gazille tried to act gruff, but he was too enthralled with how beautiful Natsu looked post-orgasm, despite the winces whenever he moved his lower region.

"Do you love me?"

Gazille froze for a second and furrowed his brow. Misunderstanding, a hint of disappointment clouded Natsu's eyes and he made o turn away but Gazille stopped him before he could.

"I- I'm sorry, the last one I said that too disappeared forever and I can't find him…"

"Metalicana?" Natsu asked a bit mournfully as he thought of his own dragon.

"Yeah, but I do…" Gazille swallowed around the lump in his throat and cupped Natsu's cheek. "I d-do love you." He stuttered with his entire face red.

The reaction was instantaneous as Natsu beamed and threw his arms around Gazille, hugging him tightly. It was strange for Gazille, who wanted Natsu again as their naked bodies came into contact, but he also knew that it wasn't exactly the right moment.

"Now let's have more sex!"

But he could be mistaken.

**LINE**

**PS, is it Gajeel or Gazille? I'm confused because I've seen it spelled both ways in the manga. Also, Laxus or Luxus? **

**I think it's so cute how Gazille keeps protecting Natsu from getting killed in the manga =D I love having strong guys like Natsu 'bottoming' for someone as sexy as Gazille. But I usually don't have the 'I love you' thrown around quite as easily as Natsu did. I do sometimes, but usually I enjoy having someone like, say, Ichigo from Bleach trying to shut the person who says 'I love you' up.**

**My point is that it is in Natsu's character to love whole-heartedly and to not be ashamed of it either. **


End file.
